clubspongebobfandomcom-20200214-history
Help Wanted
The images shown may be low quality images. Add high quality images if needed. Thanks for the support on Club SpongeBob Wiki! "Help Wanted" is the first episode from SpongeBob SquarePants. "Help Wanted" has been released on May 1, 1999, in The United States of AmericaRelease Date Of Help Wanted In USA (USA) and March 4, 2000, in CanadaRelease Date Of Help Wanted In Canada, as well as August 23, 2002, in GermanyRelease Date Of Help Wanted In Germany. In Help Wanted, SpongeBob gets a job at the Krusty Krab. Synopsis The episode starts with a French Narrator introducing Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob. SpongeBob wakes up from his alarm and talks to Gary saying "Today's the big day Gary!". Gary then responds with a "Meow!". SpongeBob climbs up a diving board and lands in his pants. SpongeBob then weight lifts two teddy bears which then he exclaims he's ready. He says "I'm Ready!" and then pasts by an Easter Island Head with windows and a door, and a brown rock. The rock rolls up showing a pink starfish, Patrick, which he says "Go SpongeBob!" which then he falls. Facts and Images Did you know Help Wanted had Tiny Tim's "Living In The Moonlight" song in this episode? This is the only episode to contain that song. This is the first episode ever created in SpongeBob SquarePants. This is the first episode to contain SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. This episode is the first episode to show The Krusty Krab as well as Barg-N-Mart. The French Narrator first appears in this episode. Why the episode name is called Help Wanted is because in The Krusty Krab, there is a "Help Wanted" sign and he wanted to join The Krusty Crew. Sometime in 1997, there was an earlier version of "Help Wanted" containing a deleted scene and a "Created By Stephen Hillenburg" scene at the end of the credits. SpongeBob was originally going to be called SpongeBoy in this episode. This episode along with “Reef Blower“ and “Tea at the Treedome” was originally going to air on July 17, 1999. Along with "Help Wanted" originally going to air on July 17, 1999, "July 17, 1999", is the release date of "Bubblestand" and "Ripped Pants" in The USA. Gallery of Images and Videos Release Dates The Release Dates With "?" Are Estimates Or Unknown. You can help by editing this section! The United States Of America: May 1, 1999 Malaysia: 1999?Release Year Of When SpongeBob Came Out In China China: 1999? Hong Kong: 1999? Sweden: 1999?Release Year Of SpongeBob In Sweden South Korea: 1999?Release Year Of SpongeBob In South Korea France: November 17, 1999Release Date Of Help Wanted In France Latin America: December 14, 1999?Release Date Of When SpongeBob Came Out In Latin America Spain: 2000?Release Year Of When SpongeBob Came Out In Spain (Spain's Day and Month Are Unconfirmed Or Unknown) Macedonia: 2000? Portugal: February 1, 2000Release Date Of Help Wanted In Portugal Canada: March 4, 2000 Norway: March 6, 2000Release Date Of Help Wanted In Norway Japan: April 3, 2002Release Date Of Help Wanted In Japan Romania: March 20, 2002Release Date Of Help Wanted In Romania Germany: August 23, 2002 Hebrew: 2003?Release Year Of SpongeBob In Hebrew Filipino: April 2003?Release Year And Month Of Help Wanted In Filipino. However, the day is unconfirmed. Poland: July 10, 2008Release Date Of Help Wanted In Poland The release day for "Filipino's" "Help Wanted" is unconfirmed or unknown. You can help by editing the release date. China, Hong Kong, Malaysia, and Spain's Release Date Are Unknown Or Unconfirmed. Sweden's release date is unknown. Hebrew's may or may not have released. We will let this one slide because of Filipino's release year of Help Wanted. Category:Episode Category:Episodes